<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Peter Parker es... by Eider_Kings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27549472">Peter Parker es...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eider_Kings/pseuds/Eider_Kings'>Eider_Kings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Peter Parker, Irondad, No Steve Friendly, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:59:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27549472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eider_Kings/pseuds/Eider_Kings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Parker ha sido muchas cosas, aquí un rapido recuento de ellas...o, Peter Parker pudo cambiarlo todo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Peter Parker es...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ya se que debo algunas actualizaciones pero esto salio mientras estaba en una clase de Economía Internacional, espero que les gusten, dejen rr porfa</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>Peter Parker era huérfano.</em> </strong>
</p><p>Había sido huérfano desde los 7 años cuando el avión de sus padres se había estrellado y había quedado al cuidado de Tío Ben y Tía May; no era lo mismo que estar con sus padres, pero sabía que era quedarse con ellos o ir a un orfanato así que estaba bien, Ben y May eran buenos y lo cuidaban y lo querían, así que no podía quejarse; pero eso no evitaba que a veces, incluso ahora, extrañara los mimos de mamá y las risas y juegos de papá y la sensación de estar seguro.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Peter Parker era un empollón. </em> </strong>
</p><p>A Peter siempre le gustado las ciencias y papá siempre le había dicho que era muy listo, por lo que era el primero en sus clases de ciencias; por otro lado mamá siempre solía enseñarle los mejores programas, películas y libros de ciencia ficción y Peter lo amaba, al punto que el Halloween antes del accidente de avión había sido la primera vez que se había disfrazado del Capitán Kirk, mamá se había reído mucho por las muecas de papá que había afirmado que Star Wars era mucho mejor.</p><p>Por ser Nerd muchos le molestaban, como Flash que no era tan listo como los demás niños de la clase avanzada pero aún así siempre resultó la manera de hacer parecer a Peter un idiota; por otro lado ser nerd le trajo uno de sus mejores (y únicos) amigos, Ned, con el podía pasar horas y May y la mamá de Ned estado totalmente de acuerdo en turnarse para cuidarlos y vigilar que no hicieran nada como explotar de nuevo la cocina “por la ciencia”.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Peter Parker era el mayor fan de Tony Stark</em> </strong>
</p><p>El mismo año que sus padres murieron fue cuando Tony Stark desapareció, Peter se obsesiono con la búsqueda porque no se resignaba a perder a su ídolo al mismo tiempo que sus padres, desde ese momento el chico siempre siguió las noticias sobre el hombre y sabía todo lo que se podía saber sobre el traje y el genio y figura; su mayor sueño era algún día trabajar en SI y poder conocer al hombre, May y Ben siempre lo ayudarían y lograrían pagar cursos para el y su desarrollada mente que lo acercaban cada vez más a esa meta e incluso lo llevaron a aquella inolvidable feria Stark donde Iron Man mismo lo había salvado de uno de esas cosas gigantes, si, si hubiera un concurso sobre Tony Stark o Iron Man seguro Peter ganaría.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Peter Parker tenía poderes. </em> </strong>
</p><p>Habían llegado enteramente sin pedirlos; se había separado por unos segundos de su grupo en la excusión a Oscorp porque las arañas siempre le han parecido los animales más magníficos del mundo; nunca habría imaginado que una de esas arañas experimentales se escaparía y lo mordería dándole poderes maravillosos. El intentó usar estas nuevas habilidades para ganar un poco más de dinero para ayudar a sus tíos, después de todo Ben apenas había comenzado en un trabajo del que nunca hablaba y aunque May tenía un buen sueldo sabía que las clases especiales para niños genios no eran baratas.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Peter Parker tenía la culpa de la partida de Ben. </em> </strong>
</p><p>Peter no había querido que eso pasara, pero había dejado ir al ladrón, molesto porque no le estaba pagado lo que prometido por la pelea que había ganado aplastantemente, nunca espero que Ben lo hubiera seguido esa noche y que el ladrón decidiera que quería el viejo auto y matara a Ben para escapar, Peter recuerda que Ben le dijo que lo amaba y que no se culpara, Ben siempre sabía lo que pasaría con Peter; "Parecido a tu padre" alguna vez le dijo y Peter sonreiría, pero no esa vez, no, esa noche había perdido al hombre que se había convertido demasiado en un padre para el y que le había ayudado a ser un chico con valores bien firmes .</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Peter Parker era el Hombre Araña. </em> </strong>
</p><p>Eso le había costado un poco más de trabajo por supuesto, había conseguido un trabajo dando tutorías a otros chicos y ayudaba a May con las cuentas lo suficiente para que siempre puedan disfrutar de una noche de Pizza y refresco sin fijarse en el precio, pero Peter hacer más, así que por las noches salía a entrenar para poder mejorar el uso de sus poderes y armo su propio traje, no era una armadura de Iron Man pero funcionaba lo suficientemente bien y su factor de curación hacía que cualquier herida que tuviera no fuera visible para su Tía por las mañanas.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Peter Parker lo había perdido todo. </em> </strong>
</p><p>No sabía como había sucedido pero un día Peter llegó a casa después de la escuela y vio a May en el suelo con un disparo en la frente y un mensaje escrito en la pared: Dale las gracias a Cap.</p><p>Después de eso vio lo que había sucedido en DC y como todos los archivos almacenados salido a la red, May era SHIELD, un agente que se había retirado de las grandes misiones cuando Peter había llegado con ellos, por algún motivo SHIELD no tenía registros de Peter, por lo que estaba a salvo, pero de todos modos ahora estaba solo, sabía que lo enviarían a un horrible orfanato y ahora no tenía nada… había tomado el dinero de emergencia de May, sus cosas y algunas cosas que podía vender y había ido a casa de Ned por unas semanas hasta que todos supieran que su tía había muerto, no duró mucho y tuvo que esconderse después, pero en su mente estaba claro después de aquella entrevista de la Viuda,ella y el inútil del No-Capitán Rogers no tenían remordimiento y en su mente comenzó a formarse ideas sobre como hacer sufrir al hombre que dormíadamente en la Torre Stark mientras el dormía en las calles, se alegro mucho de estar cerca cuando Tony Stark volvió de donde fuera que estuviese y saco a su “equipo” de la torre sin ningún tipo de delicadeza.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Peter Parker no estuvo solo mucho tiempo.  </em> </strong>
</p><p>No era el único, esos bastardos costado miles de vidas de agentes de SHIELD y de sus familias y muchos querían venganza, han sido esos agentes los que lo han cuidado durante los últimos meses y muchos de ellos notado que Tony Stark los buscaba así que, después de discutirlo, invitaron al hombre a la pequeña ciudad fantasma de la que se adueñado. Cuando el hombre llegó lo hizo con varios otros exagentes de SHIELD y les ofreció empleo y protección dentro de SI, muchos de ellos querían quedarse con Peter, el lo estaba realmente considerando, tener la oportunidad de ser todo eso por lo que sus padres y sus tíos le estado enseñado a vivir, pero no paso ni un día cuando el mismísimo Tony Stark se acercó a él,</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Peter Stark era una buena influencia para Tony. </em> </strong>
</p><p>Si bien Los Vengadores seguían existiendo Peter le dio una perspectiva muy buena a Tony sobre el equipo y como Banner tenía razón en que eran una bomba de tiempo, fue así como Tony solo iba a las misiones más importantes y dejo de ser el financiador de todos ellos y sus gastos personales, ahora tenía un hijo del que preocuparse por entrenar para que no tuviera tantos errores como él en la vida, Tony ayudo a Peter a ser el Mejor Hombre Araña.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Peter Stark tenía ahora un hermano y una hermana. </em> </strong>
</p><p>Unos meses después de que oficialmente se convirtió en un Stark llegaron Harley y Violeta Kenner, al parecer Violeta era una mutante y su madre había decidido lavarse las manos de ella y por supuesto que Harley decidió acompañar a su hermana menor; Violet pronto estaba en casa solo los fines de semana ya que entre semana estaba en la escuela Xavier para superdotados, con un hermano (mayor) como Harley, Flash había dejado de molestar a Peter de cualquier manera (curiosamente después de que la ropa interior del Cap de Flash apareciera en el asta bandera) y Violet le había enseñado a Peter muchas cosas geniales como cocer y cocinar, Tío Rhodey tenía razón en que alguien debía alimentarlos de algo más que comida para llevar.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Peter Stark golpeó por primera vez a Steve Rogers en la misión después de recuperar el cetro de Loki. </em> </strong>
</p><p>Si lo pensaban bien había sido culpa de Rogers, Tony lo había dejado ir con ellos y aunque lo había hecho mucho mejor que Barton y había capturado a los mejorados de manera que no podría usar sus poderes Rogers había decidido regañarlo por no seguir ordenes directas, pero la última frase que uso “vas a ser tan mal héroe como Tony” lo hizo perder la cabeza, el puño del adolescente se impacto contra el rostro de Rogers y sus dientes necesitarían arreglo; Tony no pudo evitar la carcajada que salió de el y Fury le dio los 5 cuando llegaron a la base, muchos de los agentes del nuevo SHIELD lo felicitaron, desde la caída de SHIELDRA el Capitán no tenia muchos amigos en la organización, Peter convenció también a su padre de poner el cetro en una de las cajas antiHulk, por lo que ULTRON creció como un escudo satelital,</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Peter Stark golpeó y dejo fuera de combate a Natasha Romanov después de que decidiera atacar a su hermano. </em> </strong>
</p><p>Todo había pintado como un día normal, pero sabía que no sería así desde el momento que vio a Natasha “espiar discretamente” realmente, si eso era lo mejor que podía hacer… algunos hijos de los agentes que lo podrían permitir hacerlo mil veces mejor; subió al pent-house de la torre y le aviso a Harley que iría a darse un baño, al cual nunca llegó porque escucho los gritos de Harley, la espía estaba intentando secuestrarlo para obligar a su padre a pagar todo lo que desearan los Vengadores para mantenerlos, Peter no pudo evitarlo y uso sus redes eléctricas en ella, Fury la tuvo que bajar de la estatua de la libertad con una nota <strike>“perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces cayo del techo”;</strike>ya que Natasha no era una mejorada sus piernas no volvieron a ser las mismas y, después de que Tony presentara cargos por intento de secuestro SHIELD paso de ser su lugar de trabajo a su prisión.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Peter Stark vio primero que nadie el video del Soldado del Invierno matando a los Stark.</em> </strong>
</p><p> Él se lo enseño a Pepper y Rhodey que supieron manejar la situación con Tony; Peter fue enviado a recuperar al soldado, Steve Rogers intentó detenerlo porque “Tony solo le haría daño”. Cuando fue evidente que Rogers no se detendría en intentar lastimar a Peter fue Barnes el que golpeo a Rogers hasta dejarlo inconsciente para después entregarse.</p><p>- Si Stark me quisiera muerto lo estaría.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Peter Stark le creyó a su padre </em> </strong>
</p><p>En una de las muy frecuentes noches de insomnio de Tony Peter lo escucho hablar de la siguiente invasión alienígena y encontró la forma de comunicarse con Thor para planear una mejor defensa, cuando Tony se dio cuenta de que tenía razón y que podía evitar un desastre casi llora encima de Peter.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Peter Stark se convirtió en un héroe. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Peter Stark tenía una familia </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Peter Stark sabía que desde donde estuvieran sus padres y sus tíos le sonreían. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Peter Stark era feliz. </em> </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Manténganse en casa y usen su cubrebocas, estén seguros</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>